


Dulce.

by Antoshka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Debía irse, ya no tenía nada que hacer en Nueva York, pero antes de regresar nuevamente a Londres a continuar con su vida, Newton Scamander visitaría por última vez a ese nomago que tanto aprecia.





	

La campanilla sonó indicando que otro cliente más había entrado a la panadería, la cual, rebosaba de clientes que estaban encantados con las cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar, panes y bizcochos con formas de animales fantásticos que “nunca antes habían sido vistos” por los nomagos, y el dueño del local Jacob Kowalski, afirmaba que aquellas criaturas en las que estaban plasmados sus panecillos simplemente habían surgido de la nada.  
  
Aunque todos nosotros sabemos que no es así, nosotros, y aquel nuevo cliente que había entrado de paso, antes de retirarse nuevamente a Londres para continuar con su vida.  
  
Newton Scamander, conocido más bien como Newt, estaba curioseando con una sonrisa enternecida como el sueño de Jacob se había hecho realidad, disfrutando de aquellas creaciones que habían nacido gracias a aquella pequeña aventura que había tenido el nomago con él, Tina y quien podría haber logrado ser su novia, Queenie.  
  
Tomó unos pequeños panes, todos ellos con la forma de sus bestias que habían escapado de su maleta, y se acercó al mostrador para pagar por ellos.  
  
Como le habría encantado a Newt felicitarlo a Jacob por haber logrado su sueño, poder hablar con él sobre aquella aventura que comenzó como un pequeño desliz, de por sí, le hubiera hecho muy feliz poder hablar con él tantas cosas; sin embargo, era completamente imposible, él no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, al igual que los demás neoyorkinos, solo había sido el Noviembre más lluvioso de toda la historia.  
  
 **—¿Cómo se le ocurrieron estas bellezas? —** Preguntó Scamander al vendedor, se le hizo inevitable no romper el hielo con su viejo amigo.  
  
 **—Bueno, solo surgieron en mi cabeza. —** Respondió Jacob con una risa simpática, que le provocó una mueca de ternura a Newt.  
  
 **—Son geniales. —** Dijo el castaño tomando la bolsa con lo que había comprado, estaba dispuesto a irse, como un cliente cualquiera, pero se quedó parado allí pensativo, como si tuviera la necedad de decir algo más, no con las palabras que estaban armadas como oraciones de una forma ordenada en su cabeza, sino de algunas que estaban guardadas en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón. **—Sabes yo…**  
  
 **—¿Mmm? —** Kowalski alzó ambas cejas, extrañado y curioso por saber que iba a decir su cliente, pero las miradas de ambos fueron hacía tras de Newt, encontrándose con la mirada de Queenie, aquella mujer que podía leer la mente de cada una de las personas. Es allí cuando Scamander sintió una opresión en el pecho, sabía que no lo podría decir, esas simples dos palabras que le provocaban un nudo en la garganta, no podría, él daba por hecho que ella tenía que estar con él, así tenía que ser.  
  
 **—Yo…escuché por la calle que estos panes son deliciosos. —** Cambió totalmente su respuesta mirando con una sonrisa a Jacob **—Espero que digan la verdad.**  
  
 **—Verá que nadie miente. —** Aseguró con una risa el pelinegro. **—Que le vaya bien. —** Dijo despidiéndose de Newt quien, tras despedirse con una mirada amistosa con Queenie, Newt salió de la panadería y caminó entre las personas rumbo al puerto para reemprender el viaje nuevamente a Europa y, tras subirse al barco sacó uno de los bizcochos, aquel que le recordaba mucho al Demiguise el cual juntos habían atrapado.  
 _  
«Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo extraño.»_ Pensó con algo de tristeza por dentro, pero no pudo evitar mantener su sonrisa, más aún cuando probo el bizcocho, era dulce.  
  
Se quedó mirando a la orilla que, al poco tiempo, quedó lejos de su vista.  
  
 _«Me alegro que hayas cumplido tu sueño Jacob. Te extrañaré mucho.»_


End file.
